bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoya Kageyama
Naoya Kageyama (直哉影山, Kageyama Naoya) Appearance Naoya has medium-length curly blond hair that reaches the nape of his neck and bright blue colored eyes. Strangely enough, Naoya has sharp protruding fangs, causing some to suggest that he may in fact have Reikon Kyuuban blood running in his veins. His standard attire is a military uniform, similar to Reizo Kyoji's, but is white in color instead. He also wears two belts that meet at his right hip, and his boots reach up his thighs. This outfit is more form-fitting. Naoya's shoulder and neck pieces have numerous straps tying them together, and a black collar holds them to his neck. He also sports a white cape that reaches his upper thighs. Personality Naoya is a self-loathing and moody individual, often not giving much care to things going on around him. He rarely ever smiles and always has this strange apathetic look plastered on his face. One could call hi a "battle fanatic", as the only time Naoya ever seems to show any real care is through battle. Naoya is almost always the first member of the group to want to jump into battle, even if it means provoking the opponent to do so. He thrives on combat and enjoys being able to see the sight of blood. While in the midst of combat he pays very little mind for his own safety, even disregarding battle formations in order to sate his own desires. However, Naoya will always listen to Miyako when she gives an order, even if it goes against what he thinks is best. In truth, Naoya will listen to any of his friends as they are the only ones that he completely trusts. He would do absolutely anything in his power in order to keep his new found family safe from harm. Naoya does not openly admit to it, but he loves them greatly and will try to give backwards compliments in order to boost morale, as he is not very skilled at expressing himself verbally. As mentioned before, Naoya has a very temperamental personality. He will often throw curses and insults at an opponent just to get them riled up. That isn't to say that he only does this as provocation, as Naoya is known for his rude and rough demeanor. He even has a tendency to become unruly if things do not go his way and will begin screaming obscenities into the sky to vent his frustrations. One would even surmise that he is simple minded in nature as he has a tendency to get confused by simple things such as opening a bag of chips in the World of the Living, even threatening a shop owner's life for "tricking" him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Zanpakuto Inyō (囲繞, Japanese for "Of Yin and Yang") is the name of Naoya's Zanapkuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a simple katana and the blade has a slightly red hue to it. The handle is mostly covered in a grey wrapping and has a small clover shaped pommel at the end. Shikai: Released with the command "Disperse", Naoya draws two fingers across the blade before saying the command. As he does so, the blade begins emitting a large quantity of steam as it brightens in coloration until its completely a crimson hue. The guard of Inyō is now completely golden and takes on more of a cross shape. The blade of Inyō is now completely straight rather than being curved like a katana, resulting in it resembling that of a rapier. :Shikai Special Ability: Naoya claims that Inyō is capable of two types of attack: one which can injure or kill the target and one that "cuts the soul". He can also employ both simultaneously. This latter cut removes the targets ability to control their body; an attack against an arm will leave the target thinking they've lost their arm, even if they can clearly see this isn't the case. An attack against their legs will ultimately leave them unable to move or utilize high-speed movement techniques. Naoya claims that the power of Inyō is "Removal of Sovereignty". When his Zanpakutō is sealed all traces of its effect are removed. Bankai: Unmei Kettei Inyō (運命決定囲繞, Japanese for "Fateful Decision of Yin and Yang") :Bankai Special Ability: Unmei Kettei Inyō's Bankai is far more fearsome than its Shikai. In Bankai its power not only removes the target's ability to use their limbs, but also prevents one from utilizing their Zanpakutō's various stages of release by causing the sword's owner to "forget" the Zanpakutō's name. In addition those cut by its blade risk losing their very identity. Unmei Kettei Inyō can cut awat not only the five senses, but also memory and experience which, depending on the number of strikes administered, can leave the target in a completely vegetative state.